historicalsims2fandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Middle East
The Middle East has a long and varied history. The early history of the area began with the Sumerians (around 3500 BCE) and other local empires. In the 1st c. BCE the region was conquered by the Roman Empire, and by the 5th c. CE, the whole region was predominantly Christian. With the rise of Islam in the 7th c. and the weakening of the Roman Empire, the Muslim Arabs were able to take over and establish a new Empire of their own. They lasted until the mid-11th c., when the Seljuk Turks abruptly invaded and took over. They were the ones in power when Europe decided to begin the Crusades. In the 13th c., the Middle East, like many regions, was overtaken by the Mongols. Their reign lasted until the takeover by the Ottoman Empire in the 15th c., who managed to remain more-or-less in power until World War I and the beginning of the modern Middle East as we know it. (From Wikipedia) A link to an article on architecture in the Islamic Middle East and Clothing and Islam. Clothing *Persian/Arabic inspired dresses by Laurae at Garden of Shadows *Clothes by changeling at PBK *Oriental Princess set (morrocan caftan) Set by kibanahnah at TSR Objects *Thousand Stars (Tents) by Kate at Parsimonious *Palace Dar Zina (Living Room Set) by Kate at Parsimonious *Souk in the Bath Set by Kate at Parsimonious **Pink Recolor by Kate at Parsimonious *Trading Places Deco Set by Kate at Parsimonious *Paper Bazaar (Lighting) by Kate at Parsimonious *More Bazaar (Lighting) by Kate at Parsimonious *Témara (fountain) by Jon119 at ModTheSims *Anatolian Civilization Set by Dincer Hepguler *Moroccan Set by Dincer Hepguler *Rug Pile Beds - Slaved by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Maxis Matching Moroccan Living Chair by TheNinthWave at Plumb Bob Keep *Moroccan Vase by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep *Arami (Persian Leisure Chamber Set) by hriveresse at Plumb Bob Keep *Moroccan dining/living Set by Adele at MTS **Recolors by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Tabriz living by Avalon *Tabriz living II by Avalon *Tabriz living III by Avalon *Tabriz living III by Avalon *Raid the Museum: Middle Eastern art by Ilex at Garden of Shadows *Assassin's Creed: Revelations build items and objects (medieval Istanbul) by kativip *Moroccon livingroom by VitaSims *Moroccan bath (donation) by VitaSims *Casablanca living (donation) by VitaSims *Casablanca bedroom (donation) by VitaSims *Casablanca kitchen (donation) by VitaSims *morrocan hammam part 1 part 2 by birgit43 at TSR *Maxis morrocan set recolors **protiapudding at tsr *Quran (readable) (TSR mirror) by lientbollemeis at MTS Build Mode *Sultans of Bling Build Set by Kate at Parsimonious *Arch of Antiquity Window recolors by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Open Sesame Door recolors by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Doorway to Distant Lands recolors by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Doorway to Distant Lands recolors by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Shrines of Agrabah decorative arches by senemm at TSR *Sheikh Zayed Mosque - Part I. (Domes) by senemm at TSR *Domes of Agrabah Part I. by senemm at TSR **Recolors by senemm at TSR *Architectural Elements by senemm at TSR *Arch of Antiquity window retextures by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Open Sesame door by 40 Thieves Ltd. retextures by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Doorway to a Distant Land retextures by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Up, Up and Away Moroccan column retextures by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Assassin's Creed: Revelations build items and objects (medieval Istanbul) by kativip *Arabian Night walls by Daislia *Arabian Nights Set by Simplanx (Free) *Morrocan Walls by Riekus13 at PBK Neighbourhood deco *Middle Eastern architecture by Podchacha at Plumb Bob Keep *Persepolis by Podchacha for hriveresse at Plumb Bob Keep *Oasis - oriental buildings by Podchacha Lots *Furnished residential lots by Shastakiss at Garden of Shadows *Assassin's Creed: Revelations lot (medieval Istanbul) by kativip